Let's Dance A Waltz!
by VallariveraVallariveri
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, seorang penari dansa yang telah terkenal sejak umur 7 tahun, tapi karena kehilangan partnernya, Sasuke melupakan semua hal tentang dansa terutama partnernya. Tapi, bagaimana jika partner baru?


**Hoiii!**

**Kenalkan, aku Va. Pendatang baru? Yup! Salam kenal!**

**Ini fic pertama Va yang Va publish, jadi rada gaje dan aneh (apa bedanya -_-")**

**Jadi, Va minta ripiunya yoo!**

**Langsung aja deh!**

**Let's Dance A Waltz**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, mungkin nanti Va akan merebutnya. Bwahahahahah! #Ditimpuk**

**Pair : Apa ya? Ikutin aja dah!**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : humor, romance ( tapi tidak yakin kesuksesannya )**

**.**

Summary : Uchiha Sasuke, seorang penari yang sudah begitu terkenal di lantai dansa sejak ia berumur 8 tahun. Namun karena kehilangan partner dansanya, Sasuke akhirnya menghentikan kegiatan dansanya dan menghapus semua ingatan tentang sesuatu yang bernama Dansa, terutama partnernya. Tapi, bagaimana jika ada partner dansa yang baru?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

"SAAAAAKKKUUURRAAA!" Teriakan nan cetar membahana badai menerpa(?) terdengar dari salah satu bangku taman di Konoha Gakuen.

"Ino! Kecilkan suaramu bodoh!" Kata gadis yang dipanggil Sakura tersebut.

"Sakura! Apa kau percaya ini?! Ada murid baru! Dan dia sangatlah tampan!" Tutur Ino dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Lalu?"

"Namanya Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke! Mereka bersaudara! Sasuke ada di kelas 2 – 1, dan Itachi Senpai…."

"Senpai?" Sakura memotong ucapan Ino. Dengan segera ia lalu bangun dari duduknya. "Senpai katamu?!" Kini ia mulai bersemangat.

"Iya! Itachi Senpai ada di kelas 3 – 1, mereka pindahan dari Kotonoha Gakuen." Dan Ino pun menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Sekarang mereka dimana?" Tanya Sakura dan langsung menarik tangan Ino.

"E-eh! Di gedung olahraga. Sedang berlatih basket dengan kelompok Naruto."

^_^ Pengenalan!

Haii Minna! Namaku Haruno Sakura, dari kelas 2 – 3 di Konoha Gakuen. Ketua club renang. Sekarang umurku 16 tahun, lahir tanggal 28 Maret. Hobiku berenang, aku tinggal di sebuah apartement yang tidak jauh dari sekolah. Butuh waku sekitar 35 menit dengan kereta, dan 1 jam berjalan kaki.

Haii semua! Namaku Yamanaka Ino, panggil saja Ino. Kelas 2 – 3, di Konoha Gakuen. Aku tinggal cukup jauh dari sekolah, dan memiliki beberapa toko bunga yang terkenal di Konoha. Salam kenal!

.

.

.

.

Kedua remaja perempuan tersebut lalu berjalan menuju ke tempat tujuan. Dan, _voilla!_ Dua orang malaikat yang tampan terlihat di depan mata mereka berdua. Dan yang lebih geregetnya (Ini bahasa apa?) salah satu dari malaikat tersebut tersenyum pada Sakura dan Ino. Sekali lagi tuan dan nyonya, tersenyum! Ditambah lagi kedua malaikat tersebut terlihat basah karena keringat yang mengucur setelah bermain basket, sehingga membuat mereka semakin gimanaaaaaaa geetoh!

"Etto… apa kau yang be-bernama U-u-uchiha I-itachi?" Tanya Sakura dengan sedikit menunduk.

"Iya. Ada apa?" Jawab malaikat (menurut Sakura) yang memiliki sedikit kerutan di bawah matanya. Yeah! Dialah Uchiha Itachi, sang Uchiha sulung.

'_Omegot _(?)_ kenapa di saat seperti ini ada seorang malaikat? Apa tuhan mengirim malaikat ini untuk menghiburku yang sedang galau bin ngenes? _( ini nasibnya Author -_-" )_ oh tuhan, ternyata kau masih ingat pada salah satu ciptaanmu ini.'_ Batin Sakura yang mungkin (sangat) berlebihan.

"Itu, aku a-aku a-aku.."

"Itachi, Sasuke! Cepat berkumpul! Guy Sensei memanggil kita!." Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakkan yang mengalihkan perhatian Itachi dan adiknya, Sasuke.

"Iya! Nah, Sakura, maaf ya. Nanti kita bicara kembali. Aku pergi dulu, jaa!" Kata Itachi lalu berlari kecil. Namun, Sasuke masih diam menatap tajam gadis berambut _pink_ di depannya ini.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?!" Kata Sakura dengan ketusnya.

"Rambutmu seperti kembang gula." Jawab Sasuke masih dengan wajah stoicnya. Selanjutnya, Sasuke pergi dengan santainya, tanpa ia ketahui….

**BBUAAAGHH!**

"SEKALI LAGI AKU MENDENGARMU MENGEJEK RAMBUTKU LAGI, AKAN KU CINCANG KAU!"

Alhasil, Sasuke mendapatkan sebuah pukulan di punggungnya.

"Cih!" Hanya itulah yang dikatakan Sasuke.

**Puk!**

Sakura dan Ino merasakan seseorang menyentuh pundak mereka.

"Sakura, Ino. Sedang apa kalian?" Terdengar suara seorang lelaki dari belakang. Dan saat mereka berbalik.

"Ka-ka-ka-kakashi Sensei?"

Yang terlihat adalah seorang lelaki berambut perak mencuat yang melawan gravitasi, sebuah buku bersambul oranye di tangannya yang ia gunakan menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Dan….. tatapan yang mencurigakan.

"Kalian sedang apa? Jam pelajaran sudah mulai 2 menit yang lalu lho. Apa kalian….."

"THEEDAAK SENSEI!" Teriak Ino dan Sakura bersamaan dan berlari begitu saja.

Hhh.. hhh… hhh… Deru napas Sakura dan Ino terdengar saat mereka telah berhenti di kelas 2 – 3. Perlahan, Sakura mulai membuka pintu kelasnya.

'_Tarik napas… buang napas... tarik napas… buang napas…'_

**Kriiieeeett…**

"Pe-permisi Sensei…" Kata Sakura dengan kaki bergetar, tangan bergetar, keringat dingin mulai keluar, dan jantung yang dag-dig-dug. Saat melihat siapa yang mengajar di kelasnya saat ini…

Mitarashi Anko Sensei.

Oh baiklah.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah kita. Melihat dua orang remaja perempuan yang sedang memunguti sampah di tangga menara sekolah dengan sebuah sumpit dan kantong plastic berwarna hitam. Perlahan, kaki-kaki mereka berjalan sambil berjongkok untuk mendekati daun-daun yang ada disana. Apakah yang terjadi?

FLASHBACK ON

"Kalian, kenapa terlambat?!" Tanya Anko Sensei sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Etto… etto…" Gumam Ino tidak jelas.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kalian bersihkan tangga di menara sekolah!"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Tidak! Kalian membantah perkataanku, jadi kalian bersihkan dengan ini!" Anko Sensei lalu melemparkan dua sumpit yang masih terbungkus.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Huuh… _Forehead_, ini kapan selesainya?" Keluh Ino lalu mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Ino-pig…" Jawab Sakura sama malasnya dengan Ino.

"Ah!" Tiba-tiba, entah darimana angin datang dan menerbangkan seluruh daun-daun kering yang tadinya Sakura dan Ino kumpulkan dengan susah payahnya.

"Siiiaaall! Dasar ang…"

"Sedang apa disini?" Sebuah suara yang lembut memotong ucapan Ino. (entah kenapa di chapter ini banyak adegan yang motong ucapan. )

"E-eh! Ki-kita sedang dihukum oleh Anko Sensei, Itachi Senpai." Jawab Ino lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Senpai, tidak dikelas?"

"Aku masih ada jam olahraga, Otouto, apa kau tak ingin ke kelasmu duluan?"

"Hn." Itu milik Sasuke.

"Mau aku bantu?" Tawar Itachi pada Sakura dan Ino.

"E-eh, tidak usah." Kata Ino lalu bangun dan juga disertai oleh Sakura.

"Senpai bantu ya?"

"Tidak usah.."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak uss… Kyaaa!" Pekik Ino saat tanpa sengaja ia menginjak plastic dan membuatnya…

**BRRUK!**

Jatuh menimpa Sasuke.

Oh, baiklah. Ini sangat mengesalkan.

_FIN_

Huweeeee! Gimana? Gaje kah?

Ato, aneh kah?

Ah sudahlah! Nantikan next chapter yaa!


End file.
